The present invention relates to artificial lures.
Artificial lures which glide in water and widely known and used in great variety of constructions. Their purpose is to attract fish during gliding. It is advisable to propose new gliding artificial lures which have a higher attractiveness for fish and therefore can increase the fishing take.